


T-shirts

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, Character Study, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Just some GD fluff.   Enjoy! :=)
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	T-shirts

**Author's Note:**

> Just some GD fluff. Enjoy! :=)

******

Alex sighed as she picked the t-shirt draped over the back of the couch, smirking as she saw the slogan on its front.

**Aunt  
Like a Mom  
Only cooler**

Shaking her head, Alex dropped it into the laundry basket she had tucked under one arm. Since Astra had redeemed herself, Kara had taken it upon herself to expose her aunt to everything Earth had to offer—movies, TV shows, books, the internet, all of it.

And out of all those things, Astra had latched onto the idea of t-shirts with funny slogans or sayings on them with both hands. Virtually every shirt that Astra had had a funny saying or slogan on it. Some of the more memorable ones were:

**I’m Not Irish  
But I’ll Still Take a Kiss**

And

**Dogs are People Too**

The ever-classic:

**I Lost My Number  
Can I Have Yours?**

And, last but not least:

**I’m Greener Than This T-shirt**

Finishing adding a pile of socks to the basket, Alex paused as she spotted a neatly folded t-shirt resting on the bed. Frowning, she set the basket down and picked it up, examining it. It was dark blue and looked to be several sizes too big for Astra. Shaking it out, Alex suddenly froze as she read the slogan on this shirt, written in cheerful, large white letters.

It… _couldn’t_ be, she thought

“Do you like it?” Astra’s voice asked softly from the doorway.

Turning, Alex stared at her.

“Is this…for real?” she asked quietly, her voice barely above a whisper.

Astra smiled shyly in response and nodded.

“It is” she explained, gently stepping up to Alex to take her by her shoulders, still smiling shyly.

Laughing, Alex threw the t-shirt aside to throw herself into Astra’s arms, the t-shirt fluttering away, the white lettering catching the light as it did.

**SPACE  
MOMS**

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
